Pensamiento y Sentimientos
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Todas las batallas nos dejan alguna enseñanza, la batalla que jamás Naruto podrá olvidar es aquella que tuvo en el País de la Ola. Naruto aún recuerda todo lo que Haku le enseño aquella vez. NaruHaku


Esta historia fue escrita... por el año 2005 si mal no recuerdo, pero ha cambiado tantas veces de emplazamiento que yo ya no sé dónde lo colgué y de dónde lo quité. Si lo encuentran en algún otro lugar que no sea este, por favor, avísenme ante la posibilidad de un plágio.

Por cierto, este fanfic se situa en los momentos iniciales de Shippuden, donde Sasuke acababa de traicionar Konoha y en el tiempo en que se publicó la primera película y todo eso... Por eso, si alguien que vaya actualizado en el manga le suena raro, seguramente sea por eso.

**Disclaimer:** La serie y los personajes pertenecen Kishimoto Masashi. No tengo intención de robar esa sobrecargada serie que debió acabarse hace ya mucho tiempo en vez de liarse tanto para nada.

* * *

Ya ha acabado la película que Kakashi-sensei quería que viéramos. No sé que tiene de especial. Es una película de amor muy cursi y empalagosa. No es que me haya gustado, porque no me gustó, pero la chica protagonista me recordó a alguien.

El pelo largo y sedoso, castaño, al igual que sus ojos y una piel y facciones suaves y delicadas a la vista. Sin duda se parecía mucho a él: Haku.

Aun después de tanto tiempo me acuerdo de él. Haku no sólo fue una misión difícil, no sólo una de un nivel para el que no estábamos preparados, como dice Kakashi-sensei. Haku era... un reflejo de mí, un trozo de mi alma. Lo percibí desde el primer momento en que nos vimos cara a cara. Al mirar sus ojos supe que esa persona era especial.

Haku también fue mi maestro. Me enseñó el valor del amor al prójimo. Me enseñó que lo que realmente debe importarnos son aquellos a quienes queremos.

¿Hubiera yo visto esto con mis propios ojos? Es decir, es verdad que cuando entré a formar parte del equipo 7 sentí que, tal vez, pudiera llegar a ser querido, pero jamás creí que mi equipo fuera lo suficientemente importante para mí como para sacrificar mi propia vida.

Es cierto que cuando me sentía útil para ellos me sentía bien, pero jamás llegue a sentirme querido... Sakura con sus gritos y golpes hacía mi, y Sasuke con su eterna frialdad.

Zabuza dijo que los ninjas no éramos sino herramientas. Cierto, sin embargo, también somos dueños de conocimientos, enseñanzas y sentimientos que, para cualquiera que no sea ninja, son desconocidos.

El conocimiento de que nuestras vidas son prescindibles, de que no somos nadie, no tenemos valor sentimental.

La enseñanza de cuan cruel es la vida, con nosotros, los ninjas, y con los demás. Nos enseñan la pobreza, la crueldad, la desesperación, el odio, el hambre, la muerte... Pero desde la perspectiva de alguien que no lo vive, solo mira sin compasión, sin sentimiento, sin intervenir a menos que nos paguen y nos utilicen como las herramientas que somos.

Los sentimientos... sentimientos de vacío que producen las preguntas que empiezan con un "por qué". El sentimiento de ser utilizado sin que tenga valor tu propia vida. El sentimiento que provoca no tener voz para gritar "No soy una herramienta". El sentimiento de autoengaño al pensar eso. La indiferencia hacia las desgracias ajenas. Eso es lo que mata nuestra alma, el alma de aquellos que son denominados ninjas. Son estos sentimientos los que quedan en nuestro interior cuando te conviertes en el ninjas perfecto. El arma perfecta.

Todo esto lo aprendí gracias a él, a Haku…

Haku también me enseñó que era mejor no ser un ninja perfecto, me lo enseñó con su muerte.

"Una herramienta rota..." dijo.

Al morir Haku, sentí que el dolor de mi alma era apaciguado... No que me sintiera bien por su muerte, pero sentí que un trozo de mi alma rota era reparada, algo que había perdido había sido encontrado. Haku me enseñó a amar. Algo que nunca había hecho ni conocido. Solamente lo había visto con aquellos que en mi aldea se amaban, sin embargo, Haku sí me enseñó a amar a los demás.

Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente a ese chico tan hermoso.

Jamás creía en amar pero él me dio esa capacidad.

Jamás creí ser querido, pero él me enseñó que querer a alguien que siempre esta a tu lado es algo que no se puede evitar.

Jamás creí dar mi vida por nadie y ahora mismo sacrifico todo mi ser por encontrar a mi mejor amigo.

Jamás creí querer a alguien sin conocerlo pero él y su sonrisa... su ser, me enseñaron que mis creencias no eran las correctas.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Acabo de pedir un permiso especial a Tsunade-baachan para que me deje ir al país de las olas unos días. Quiero volver a verlo. Aunque sea en recuerdos un poco más vividos.

Al llegar al país de las olas lo primero que veo es el puente. Aquel que lleva mi nombre. Río un poco ante la idea. Mi mirada se vuelve nostálgica. Recuerdo el enfrentamiento de nuestros sueños... "El puente de los sueños" ese sería un nombre ideal después de todo lo que pasó.

Al entrar en la ciudad veo que ya es muy distinta. Realmente a prosperado mucho. Se ven los comercios llenos y muchos vendedores. Cuanto me alegro. Me gusta este país.

Al primer sitio que me dirijo es al bosque. Aún recuerdo perfectamente el sitio en que vi sus ojos por primera vez. Vuelvo a reír al recordar que también que lo confundí con una mujer. Que esa es otra, también me enseñó que las apariencias engañan.

Me siento un rato y contemplo las hierbas medicinales. Me paso todo el día sentado, no tengo hambre ni sed, y tampoco estoy cansado. Mi mirada se pierde en el tiempo, en el pasado. De pronto ya es de noche. Al pensar en el pasado rememoro promesas y sentimientos. He hecho un largo camino hasta el presente, veo que he madurado, los cambios a mi alrededor, pero no por ello olvido.

"_¿Hay alguien que te importe de verdad?"_

Sin saber cómo y entre recuerdos me quedo dormido en medio del bosque. Tal vez... cuando despierte... tú estés ahí...

...Como la primera vez.

* * *

Gracias por leer *hearts*


End file.
